EGO
by momokawaii
Summary: DAEHYUNxBAEKHYUNxCHANYEOL/tentang cinta yang begitu aneh/" jika tidak ada yeoja yang mau menikahiku, maka aku juga tidak membiarkan baekhyun menikah"/pria ini sangat egois/"kau pikir aku tidak menyadari arti tatapanmu pada manusia egois itu?"/"baekhyun adalah manusia yang akan selalu disisiku"/"BERHENTI MENGURUSI CINTA SEPIHAKKU PARK CHANYEOL!" "JATUH CINTALAH PADAKU KALAU BEGITU!"
1. Chapter 1

EGO

Daehyun x Baekhyun

BoysLove, friendship, one-side-love, romance

BAP – EXO

I love them, keep support uri aliens

Chapter [1]

**Teman satu apartemen**

Terik matahari musim panas mulai terasa menyengat. Suhu udara mencapai 38 derajat celcius dan bukan main panasnya. Tidak banyak orang yang betah berdiri barang semenit diluar ruangan. Mereka memilih menyalakan AC atau kipas untuk mendinginkan tubuh. Tapi tidak dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja yang berteduh dibawah pohon dekat taman umum sebuah kawasan yang jauh dari kota. Kakinya yang pendek sudah diselonjorkan/? Ketanah. Sembari menikmati semilir angin yang masih kalah dengan panasnya hari itu.

"geez! Kenapa eomma tidak memindahkanku diasrama sekolah saja sih? Good! Supaya aku bisa mandiri dan bisa berhubungan sosial dengan masyarakat. Aigoo" namja itu bergumam tidak jelas dan membuat orang yang lewat menattapnya aneh, bagaimana tidak karena dia bertanya entah pada siapa lalu menjawabnya sendiri.

Tangannya mengetik sesuatu di ponsel touchnya, dia mencoba mengirim text ke pemilik apartemen kecil dan nyaman yang katanya di daerah sini. Dasarnya ia belum terlalu mengenal seluk beluk daerah Myungdong ini makanya dia tidak mau repot pergi tanpa arah yang akibatnya membuat kakinya pegal dan mati kepanasan. Asal tau saja, dia memiliki kulit putih yang menurutnya indah dan harus diproteksi dibanding tasnya yang ia letakkan tak elit dengan posisi menelungkup ditanah.

Kemudian tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan cahaya ah itu terlalu berlebihan intinya ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba melintas didepan pria yang sedang santai itu. Mengambil tasnya. Tas berisi dompet.

"hey... apa barusan itu pencopet?" otaknya merespon begitu lambat.

Benar anak muda, itu pencopet yang dengan tanpa beban mengambil tasmu yang kau abaikan karena mencegah sinar UV dari kulit mulusmu.

"MWOOO? YAAA!" dengan lengkingan tinggi dia berlari tunggang langgang mengejar pencopet itu.

"waaa!" dia tersandung batu dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Dia benar-benar salah memilih sepatu karena ditengah usahanya menyelamatkan tasnya dia terhambat oleh sepatu bodoh itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melepaskan sepatunya dan melanjutkan pengejarannya.

Memang Tuhan sedang menguji pria manis itu. Kakinya yang pendek tidak mampu mempersempit jaraknya.

Myungdong street, pukul 2 siang, Byun Baekhyun kehilangan tasnya.

Baekhyun duduk lemas di pelataran sebuah bangunan besar. Dia menatap miris kakinya yang kotor dan memerah karena kepanasan. Ada sedikit lecet dengan darah yang sudah mengering di jari kakinya. Dia pasrah, ponselnya terus berdering namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Seolah semuanya sudah berakhir padahal dia masih kelas dua SMA dan dia begitu sial di hari pertama kepindahannya yang entah dimana itu alamatnya.

"Hey chogi..."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara yang ada di dekatnya. Entah kenapa dari nada suara itu dia sangat penasaran. Baekhyun mendongak.

"ah syukurlah, kupikir kau menangis. Ada apa dengan sepatumu? Apa kau tinggal di apartemen ini?"

Baekhyun termangu. Entah kenapa dia begitu jelas mendengarkan setiap kata-kata orang asing di depannya. Suaranya manis seperti madu. Rambutnya sama seperti Baekhyun. apa ya yang berbeda?

"gwenchana? Apa kau memang menangis?" raut wajah khawatir itu membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar aneh begini?

Baekhyun kemudian tidak mendengar apa-apa di sekitarnya. Mungkinkah dia pergi? Baekhyun berbalik. Kali ini orang asing itu duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Hampir saja hidung mereka bertubrukan dan menyisakan getaran aneh diperut Baekhyun.

"namaku Jung Daehyun, aku bisa membantumu... emm" Jung Daehyun-sii itu memicingkan matanya mencoba memancing Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya.

"Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"waah apa ini TAKDIR?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Dia ada di situasi gawat dan aneh.

"ternyata kau Baekhyun hyung yang menjadi teman satu flat, tenang saja hyung aku sangat penurut dan siap melakukan pekerjaan rumah sesuai intruksimu, yaksok!"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan janji Daehyun yang sekarang menjadi teman satu flatnya. Baekhyun sudah dengar dari eommanya bahwa ia akan berbagi flat dengan orang lain. Karena eommanya menjamin bahwa orang itu adalah orang baik maka Baekhyun setuju saja. Memang sih Daehyun tidak memiliki tampang penjahat, namun dipertemuan pertama mereka sangaaaat aneh.

"Hyung kenapa kau diam? Gwenchana, kau tidak berat kok!"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia menyesal... menerima begitu saja saat Daehyun menawarkan piggy back... disini justru Baekhyun merasa dirinyalah yang aneh.

"ah syukurlah, aku jauh-jauh dari Busan akhirnya mendapatkan teman sekamar yang ternyata sunbae. Bangapseumnida jinjja" entah kenapa Baekhyun seolah melihat Daehyun tersenyum meski ia tidak melihat dari depan. Astaga anak ini benar-benar terlalu ramah padanya.

"aku sedikit bodoh dan lamban, mohon bantuannya sunbae"

"nee... Daehyun-sii"

"ani. Daehyun~ie okay?hahaha"

Baekhyun ingin mengigit Daehyun karena dia "memaksa"nya memanggil begitu. Begitu memalukan memang, tapi tanpa disadari ada ruang baru dihati Baekhyun, ruang itu begitu hangat dan nyaman. Ruang baru untuk seorang namja, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menganggap Daehyun adalah teman yang menyenangkan. Mungkin menjadi teman berharganya, setidaknya feeling Baekhyun selalu benar. Tapi benarkah? Hanya teman? Who knows... ^^

**T**epok **B**ibir **C**hanyeol :D


	2. Chapter 2

EGO

Daehyun x Baekhyun

BoysLove, friendship, one-side-love, romance

BAP – EXO

I love them, keep support uri aliens

**CHAPTER 2**

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida"

Seorang murid namja memperkenalkan dirinya. Memang bukan hal aneh karena ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dan murid kelas 2 dibaurkan dengan murid yang sebelumnya tidak mereka kenal dikelas 1.

Setelah namja bernama Park Chanyeol selesai menyebutkan namanya yang terjadi adalah kegaduhan dari meja murid yeoja. Mereka berteriak bahagia meluapkan betapa bahagianya mereka satu kelas dengan Chanyeol sang pangeran di klub basket. Tingginya yang menjulang ditambah paras wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Rambut hitam legam dan kulit putih bersih. Namja dikelas hanya bisa mencibir dengan kelakuan yeoja-yeoja. Beda sekali saat sebelum mereka memperkenalkan diri. Maklum, selain populer dan tampan si Chanyeol ini anak donatur terbesar sekolah ini.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sudah berapa kali mengabaikan panggilan dari teman sekelasnya dan hanya melemparkan senyumannya. Tidak berniat membalasnya karena teman barunya ini hanya iseng memanggilnya.

"Yeollie!" oke. Kali ini Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dan menoleh kesamping, asal suara tadi.

"hay! Aku Jung Daehyun, kau masih ingat?"

Chanyeol merasakan rahangnya hampir putus karena menganga terlalu lebar. Dia shock bukan main. Otaknya bekerja sangat cepat, memutar beberapa kejadian yang menjadi alasan kenapa namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini tiba-tiba mengenalnya. Nama itu tidak asing, namun saat Chanyeol sudah bisa mengingatnya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan.

"yeah... mana mungkin aku melupakanmu..."

'...bangsat!' chanyeol menambahkannya dalam hati.

"ah syukurlah kukira kau lupa denganku, sudah lama sekali ya? Emm semenjak kelas 2 smp mungkin" ucap Daehyun lirih.

Chanyeol menatap Daehyun yang sedang mengajaknya bicara, dia hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Wajah Chanyeol sudah sangat menyeramkan namun Daehyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Daehyun, mengejutkan memang...soalnya tadi dia duduk disebelah Sulli, siswi paling cantik disekolah ini. Sulli cemberut karena Chanyeol sepertinya memang berniat duduk disebelah Daehyun.

Pelajaran Song songsaenim telah dimulai. Tulisan tentang sejarah korea terpampang dipapan tulis. Karena beliau sudah tua, dia hanya memperhatikan siswa yang duduk didepan saja. Sedangkan siswa lain bisa bermain dibelakang asal tidak terlalu gaduh.

"ck membosankan..."

Chanyeol mendengar Daehyun menggerutu. Saat ini Daehyun sedang meletakkan kepalanya dimeja. Sudah 3 tahun sejak saat itu, tampaknya Chanyeol menyadari perubahan Daehyun. Chanyeol mengakui jika anak ini menjadi flower boy. Chanyeol juga melihat beberapa siswi disini sedikit mencuri pandang pada Daehyun (atau mungkin sebenarnya pada Chanyeol). Chanyeol menyeringai, dia berfikir menjadi teman Daehyun mungkin akan membuat ia memiliki mainan baru. Mainan?

"Daehyun~ah, kau tinggal dimana? Bagaimana bisa kau mendaftar di Seoul? Bukankah Busan juga memiliki banyak sekolah bagus?" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya antusias sambil bertanya pada namja ini.

Daehyun menoleh, dia terkejut karena saat menoleh wajah Chanyeol benar-benar sangat dekat.

"aish, wajahmu!" Daehyun sedikit mendorong wajah tampan itu kebelakang. Chanyeol menahan amarahnya karena wajahnya baru saja disentuh oleh Daehyun.

"aku pindah, tahun pertama aku tinggal bersama halmoniku di Seoul, sekarang aku menyewa apartemen kecil di kompleks sebelah utara sekolah ini. Aku bosan tinggal di Busan saja"

Chanyeol mendecih pelan.

"bukankah hadiah itu cukup banyak? kenapa kau hanya menyewa apartemen kecil?"

Daehyun mendadak membisu. Dia tidak lagi menatap kearah namja jangkung itu. Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun silahkan jawab soal nomer 2!"

Suara seongsaenim membuyarkan lamunan Daehyun. Dia seperti orang linglung dan membuka acak buku sejarahnya. Soal yang sangat gampang pikir Chanyeol. Karena Daehyun belum menjawab pertanyaan didepan, seluruh kelas memusatkan perhatiannya pada Daehyun yang sedang panik.

"cepatlah Daehyun! Seongsaenim hanya perlu kau menjawab itu dan pelajaran selesai!" bisik Jongdae yang duduk didepan Daehyun. Kemudian seluruh kelas mencibirnya dan mengatainya bodoh. Chanyeol hampir tertawa, ini bukan acara komedi kan? Pikir namja tampan itu. Dia kembali melihat teman sebangkunya yang masih membolak-balikan buku.

"Daehyun~ah, gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya.

Daehyun tiba-tiba berdiri. Seisi kelas menjadi sunyi.

"maaf seongsaeninm... aku sedikit pusing, boleh aku ke uks?"

tawa nyaring seisi kelas membuat gaduh. Jongdae bahkan memukul mejanya karena tertawa begitu puas. Jawaban terkonyol dari Daehyun. Seongsaenim hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, dia sama sekali tidak menganggap lucu semua ini. Beliau mengangguk mengizinkan, entah Daehyun bohong atau tidak beliau tidak mau jika muridnya sakit.

Setelah Daehyun pergi teman sebangkunya masih tercengang ditempat.

"bagaimana bisa seorang pemenang olimpiade tidak bisa menjawab soal untuk anak SD? Cih, apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daehyun berjalan kearah belakang sekolah. Dia mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke uks. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membolos kelas, sebelumnya malah tidak ketahuan. Dia bersiul sepanjang jalan setapak menuju taman belakang sekolah Myungdong. Tempat ini paling sepi dan jarang didatangi siswa. Tempat yang segar dan jauh dari ruang kelas.

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok siswa yang duduk diatas rumput dan membaca komik. Punggung kecil itu sangat Daehyun kenal. Daehyun berjalan sambil berjinjit dan melongok sedikit ke samping tubuh siswa itu. Daehyun sedikit terpaku melihat pemandangan yang diluar dugaannya. Byun Baekhyun yang sedang membaca komik dengan serius dan cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu terik itu menjadi background paling menakjubkan. Bulu matanya yang lentik, kulit putih dan bibir cherry yang merona seperti yeoja. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Batin Daehyun

Aishh~ daehyun sudah sadar dari imajinasi bodohnya. Dia membayangkan jika Baekhyun menjadi yeoja pasti sangat manis. Dia memukulkan kepalanya yang sedikit eror. Karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya maka Daehyun mencoba mengagetkannya.

"Baekhyun~aa!" pekikan seseorang di telinga Baekhyun membuatnya kaget. Dia menoleh cepat dan siap-siap memarahi manusia tidak tahu sopan santun.

"DAEHYUN! Berhenti mengagetiku! Aku masih sayang dengan telingaku" tanpa ampun Baekhyun memukul kepala Daehyun.

"yak! Apa salahku sih? Aku hanya menyapamu!" Daehyun mencoba menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang masih rutin memukulnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun kali ini tidak bisa bebas, nafasnya masih tersengal dan menatap Daehyun garang.

"Hehehe kenapa kau masih tidak terbiasa sih? Eh, kau tidak masuk kelas?" ujar Daehyun heran.

Baekhyun masih menatap sebal pada Daehyun yang notabenenya adik kelasnya. Hanya Daehyun junior paling tidak sopan dan menganggap kakak kelasnya adalah temannya, apalagi dia juga memanggil teman Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Han Saem ada rapat, dan aku disini sedang mengerjakan tugas, pergi kau!"

"tugas apa? Mau-maunya kau diberi tugas padahal Han Saem saja tidak mengajar?"

"ya paboya! Pantas saja kau peringkat terakhir dikelasmu"

"hmm, terima kasih"

"aku tidak memujimu pabo"

...

"hey, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" ujar Baekhyun risih karena tangannya tak kunjung dilepaskan juga dari tadi. Daehyun terkekeh, dia melepaskan tangan kiri baekhyun, namun yang kanan masih ia genggam erat. Mata Baekhyun berkedip perlahan.

"benarkah kau benci skinship?"

"mwo?"

"aku mendengarnya dari Suho"

"dia itu hyung! Ketua osis kita!"

"baiklah aku akan mudah menang kalau begitu"

Baekhyun menatap iris mata Daehyun ragu. Apa maksud terselubung dari ini semua?

"menu kita tiap senin sampai kamis , aku yang tentukan"

"kau mau mati?!langkahi dulu mayatku dasar monster chessecake!" Baekhyun memukuli Daehyun dibagian yang bisa ia gapai karena Daehyun membatasi pergerakannya. Memang sial memiliki tubuh lemah seperti Baekhyun.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jam istirahat kedua nampaknya hanya sedikit siswa yang keluar untuk makan. Para siswi memilih berada dikelas karena cuaca luar sedang panas-panasnya. Begitu pula keadaan kantin Myungdong yang sepi. Namun jam kedua dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk pergi kekantin. Dia mengambil susu dan roti melon.

"YAKK!" tiba-tiba teriakan seorang yeoja mengagetkan Chanyeol.

5 meter didepannya ada seorang siswi kelas 2 yang tadi berteriak. Dia bersama 2 temannya yang berlagak seperti bodyguard. Didepannya ada siswa bertubuh mungil yang membawa nampan makan siangnya yang sepertinya tumpah di depan siswi itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan sunbaenim?! Lihat sepatuku kotor!"

Chanyeol terkejut melihat lawan siswi itu ternyata kelas 3.

"hei, kau sendiri yang menabrakku"

"apa? Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Sepatuku kotor dan kau baik-baik saja! Apa sunbaenim masih menyangkal ini kecerobohanku?"

"hah? Kau yang salah Krystal~ssi, kau yang menabrakku dulu"

"ani! Sunbaenim yang menabraknya! Kami melihatnya langsung!" bela kawan krystal.

Chanyeol risih dengan teriakan yeoja itu. Dia segera menyingkir dari suasana bisi—

Pyash! "kyaaa~~" teriakan itu makin kencang saat Baekhyun menumpahkan sekotak susu stroberi ke baju Krystal.

"ini kan yang kau harapkan untuk melaporkanku pada kepala sekolah? Dan ingat cantik... aku sunbae, namaku Byun Baekhyun! Dasar anak orang kaya! Aku juga bisa menjadi sombong sepertimu! Asal kau tau saja semua namja kaya akan takluk olehku! Eh maksudku yeoja kaya! Laporkan saja dasar manja!"

Baekhyun pergi dngan menghentakkan kakinya kelantai dan bibir yang manyun. Dia meninggalkan Krystal yang menangisi baju seragamnya dan teman-temannya yang mencoba membersihkan bajunya.

"dasar sial, padahal aku ingin sekali minum susu"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedang melintas didepannya. Namja mungil itu kaget.

"kenapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Tiba-tiba saja siswa dengan tinggi yang membuat Baekhyun iri mencegatnya dan memegang lengannya.

"ambil ini... sunbae" Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak susu yang ia punya. Baekhyun mengedip lucu karena bingung. Dia menerima susu itu dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"gumawo... Park Chanyeol? Hehehe" Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena masih ada malaikat yang mendengarkan permintaannya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik dan perutnya begitu aneh. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Dia tau tanda-tanda konyol ini, tapi demi kekayaan keluarga Park... dia merasakan ini saat Baekhyun sunbaenim tersenyum hanya karena sekotak susu! SUSU!

"ah enaknya~~ jinjja gumawo Chanyeollie—ah mian,Chanyeol~ssi" Baekhyun menepuk mulutnya sendiri karena memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu padahal mereka baru bertemu. Baekhyun sebenarnya mengenal Chanyeol sebagai siswa paling kaya dan tampan disekolah ini, itu saja yang ia dengar. Jadi saat Chanyeol menawarkan susu, dengan percaya diri Baekhyun sok dekat dengannya.

"gwenchana sunbae, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga membuat orang berfikir mulutnya akan robek.

"jinjja? OK call! Hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa.

Meskipun terdengar sangat kuno, namun Chanyeol seperti mendengar alunan musik indah yang menyertai tawa Baekhyun yang begitu manis. Chanyeol sudah tidak akan meragukannya, dia jatuh cinta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"shit! Sialan kau Jung Daehyun!"

Kata-kata kotor meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. dia sedang dalam mood buruk. Teringat dengan ancaman Daehyun. Bagaimana tidak dia akan memasakan menu pilihan Daehyun dengan Cuma-Cuma! Bayangkan jika kau hidup dengan manusia yang memiliki selera sangat berbeda denganmu. Baekhyun sejak kecil alergi dengan olahan keju, tapi manusia cerewet Daehyun adalah penggila chesse cake dan selalu menyelipkan selembar keju diatas makanannya. Dia sudah melewati 3 bulan bersama Daehyun dan tau solusinya. Anak manja itu tidak bisa memasak, makanya Baekhyun yang berkuasa atas dapur dan makanannya.

Kali ini Myungdong HS tampak sepi. Jelas saja karena bel pulang sudah dibunyikan 15 menit lalu. Murid mungil ehm ! Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya. "Byun, are you oke?" seorang teman Baekhyun yang bertanya dengan bahasa inggris yang membuat Baekhyun sebal. 'Sok sekali, memangnya disini Harvard?' pikirnya.

"oh sorry" dia segera tersenyum prihatin karena raut wajah Baekhyun yang seolah baru selamat dari medan perang. Soalnya jam terakhir tadi ada ulangan fisika dan dia lupa belajar semalam.

"aku oke Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"oh syukurlah" ucapnya lagi dengan bahasa korea namun logatnya agak aneh ditelinga. Tanpa pikir lagi Kyungsoo malah berjalan disamping Baekhyun hingga dia sampai di parkiran. Baekhyun sudah menemukan sepedanya, jadi dia bermaksud 'mengusir' teman imut amerikanya itu. Disaat itu ada seorang murid perempuan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan malu.

"sunbae, terimalah cokelat ini" anak itu memberikan Kyungsoo sebatang cokelat dengan gugup. Terlihat sekali wajahnya memerah malu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terkenal sangat tampan dan memiliki mata indah di angkatannya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo adalah murid transfer dari Amerika dan baru pindah semester ini. Katanya sih dia anak orang kaya. Namun di sekolah Myungdong ini sudah (terlalu) banyak orang kaya, Baekhyun saja tidak peduli jika banyak mobil mewah berjajar sepanjang jalan menanti pangeran-pangeran muda pulang sekolah.

"No, thanks"

Tapi Baekhyun baru pertama kali melihat salah satu pangeran yang diberi coklat lalu menolaknya dengan mudah.

Murid perempuan itu terdiam, sudah pasti dia shock dengan keterusterangan atau mungkin kepolosan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga merasa sikap Kyungsoo agak ekstrim, dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"hey kelas satu" panggil Baekhyun pada murid tadi. Gadis itu menoleh pada Baekhyun bingung.

"Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud menolakmu, dia kan dulu di Amerika jadi adatnya berbeda dengan kita. Lain kali beri dia chicken, itu kesukaannya. Arraseo?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dia mengangguk semangat. Kemudian dia mendekati Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"sunbae maaf, sepertinya aku salah memberimu ini jadi lain kali jika aku memberimu chicken kau mau menerimanya?"

Mendengar chicken disebut, si pangeran Amerika itu tersenyum dan membuat si gadis menjerit kegirangan dalam hati. Dia segera pamit pergi.

"kau tahu saya suka chicken?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sudah naik sepedanya, bersiap pergi.

"tentu saja, kau selalu menyebutnya saat perkenalanmu dulu, sudah ya—aish"

Baru saja Baekhyun mau mengayuh sepedanya namun Kyungsoo menghambat jalannya.

"thank you, Byun"

"thank you too" jawab Baekhyun asal. Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan Baekhyun jalan. Pria tampan itu menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kyungsoo hyung! kau kucari dari tadi hyung!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap ke sebelah kiri, dia menemukan siswa lain yang berjalan kearahnya.

"oh, hey Chan! Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu"

"kukira kau akan tersesat, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya "aku hanya berjalan ke tempat parkir dengan teman baruku"

"ah jinjja? Kalau begitu kau harus mengenalkannya padaku!"

Kyungsoo mendelik kaget. Dia terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya. Karena yang dia tahu, Chanyeol adalah sepupunya yang memiliki hati dingin. Sangat dingin.

00000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mencuci piring dan Daehyun tiba-tiba lewat di depannya dengan membawa sesuatu yang berbau harum ditangannya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya melihat aksi mari-makan-topokki-dengan-nikmat-ala-Daehyun.

"berbagilah" pinta Baekhyun.

Daehyun menoleh perlahan, dan memasang wajah sok kaget melihat Baekhyun.

"oh, kau mau?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"nee, Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun mengangguk puas, Baekhyun sepertinya sangat menginginkan makanan Daehyun sampai dia bersikap sopan.

"kau bisa mendapatkannya di warung, aku tidak mau membagi denganmu karena aku membelinya dengan uang jajanku yang kutabung 3 hari, kau tau kan betapa susahnya menghemat uang karena kemarin kau menagih uang listrik padaku, jadi untuk makanan semurah ini kau pasti bisa membelinya Baek, kenapa kau masih memintanya padaku, apa aku terlihat kaya?"

Baekhyun untuk pertama kali ingin membunuh orang.

00000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

Hahaha atas permintaan readers maka aku nyoba nerusin FF ini! Ahahaha

Aku mau liat responnya dulu, kalau bisa sampai 30 hingga chap 3 nanti aku akan lanjutin ^^d


End file.
